


Blue, Black, and Red

by AlwaysWithEntropy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel)-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Thanos' A+ parenting, Time Skips, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWithEntropy/pseuds/AlwaysWithEntropy
Summary: Loki's new Father is peculiar to say the least. He is purple first of all and has a strange obsession about finding colorful rocks, but he is the only family he has because Father won't let him have more.





	Blue, Black, and Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fellowshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowshipper/gifts).

> This is my exchange gift for the lovely FellowShipper! :)

The sounds of the dying faded away and were replaced with the echo of heavy footsteps as Thanos walked down the gilded halls of Asgard swinging his double-sided blade casually by his side. He left the Chitauri to finish the purge and restore balance to Asgard while he went to accomplish his real goal. He navigated his way through the maze-like hallways with a purpose. Being unfamiliar with the layout of the opulent building he used the number of guards as guidance, the more guards standing sentry there were the more likely he was heading toward something of importance and what he came for was invaluable. 

So it piqued his interest when from down one of the halls a dozen guards formed a defensive position around enormous golden double doors. The Mad Titian didn’t even bother hiding his presence as he calmly walked toward them. He gave them credit for not cowering in fear like most of his victims instead brandishing their weapons and calling for him to halt his advance. However, it was stupid bravery. The men had naught to die and Thanos would have even spared them as the purge was most likely over by now. The Chitauri were probably now just checking the bodies for anyone that still might be breathing and escaped the first wave of fire. Asgard was now perfectly balanced no further bloodshed needed. Unfortunately, it didn’t change the fact that the guards were in his way so it meant they had to go. Nothing could interfere with his grand plans. 

The battle hardly lasted a few minutes. The Mad Titan’s double-sided blade cut through armor like melted butter and flesh even faster. As the last guard slumped Thanos wasn’t even paying attention to the bloodbath he just caused choosing to inspect the new fresh coat of blood on his blade before his turning his attention to the sealed doors. Eyeing the door he gave it an experimental push. 

One eyebrow raised as the closed golden doors sealing whatever was inside apparently wasn’t even locked as the doors cracked open. The inhabitants of this planet must either be unintelligent to not even bother with basic protection of their things properly or too overconfident in their feeble guards. Thanos leaned into the door slowly shoving one side open. The old doors groaned in protest as their long disuse did nothing for the hinges that held them. 

The room concealed behind the large doors he stepped into was twice as high as the hallway and almost ten times as large requiring large gold pillars to support the ceiling which was covered in moving murals of the realm’s prosperity and glorious conquests meant to make one feel small and humble when conferring with the king. Suffice to say Thanos was not impressed nor cowed. 

His gaze swept across the room, eyes drawn to the opulent and once again golden throne in the middle of the room where a solitary figure sat. The middle-aged man sitting defiantly before him was missing an eye and was holding a large spear. The man’s eyes narrowed at the murderer in front of him. 

Neither moved for a tense moment as they each sized each other up. The Ruler’s eyes flickered towards the Mad Titan's dripping weapon forming a small puddle of blood on the floor. It wasn’t hard to surmise the man sitting in front of him was the ruler of this place. 

The man spoke, voice harsh and clipped, “ What do you want?” The King’s one good eye focused on the Titan with a steely gaze probing for a weakness to exploit. Thanos matched the stare with his own; a spike of glee went through him when the King averted his gaze first. 

Thanos spoke plainly, “The gauntlet.” 

The man narrowed his eye drawing himself to his full height gripping his spear with white knuckles and glared at the Titan, “You’re a bloody butcher, you have slaughtered Asgard’s people for some so-called ‘balance’ and you believe you have the right to give demands! I should kill you where you stand” The aging king seethed. Interesting enough the King refused to move from his spot by the throne failing to make good on his threat. Fear perhaps?

Thanos decided to capitalize on the moment and slowly advanced purposely dragging one side of his weapon on the ground producing high-pitched nails on a chalkboard sound curious to see the reaction of the cowardly King. His mouth resting in a flat line twitched in amusement at the sight of the King flinching. Thanos repeated once more, “The gauntlet if you will.”

The man on the throne schooled his expression returning to the facade of rationality and neutrality as he addressed the approaching figure, “And what would you do with it if I gave it to you?” 

Thanos always prided himself as a visionary, willing to do what no one else would do. Of course, he had followers but he could say with confidence they wouldn’t be able to sacrifice what Thanos was willing to sacrifice to restore the universe. The Titan already knew that if he truthfully replied to that question it wouldn’t further endear him to the King. The man had no intention of giving him the gauntlet at all, merely buying time which Thanos had no intention of giving him. He replaced his casual demeanor for something more serious, “My patience wears thin. Tell me where it is” he demanded. 

The King readied his weapon, “Never” he spat. 

The distance between them may have been a mile though neither opponents willing to make the first move, a deadlock. It was foolhardy to rush into a battle where you know virtually nothing about your opposition. A smirk painted the Mad Titan’s lips despite the circumstances. The King was tense, as still as a statue waiting for the inevitable attack. Wretched silence blanketed the room creating a stifling oppressive atmosphere. 

Thanos made the first move tired of waiting for the stubborn old King. Most details afterward elude Thanos swept away by adrenaline and bloodlust only emotion remaining. Besides the Mad Titan had killed hundreds of thousands nothing differentiated the king from all the life he had eradicated. Why would he need to remember one decrepit old king from nowhere? What was the point? He could only recall the annoyance he felt when his armor was scorched by a blast of magic sending him crashing into a pillar. Fury when fool refused to answer him even corned against the wall a blade pressed against his throat, blood welling up in a small cut. He was called a monster...However, anger morphed into sick glee when footsteps and shouting could be heard coming closer. He was rather pleased with himself when he sunk his blade deep into the gut of the King. It was music to his ears to hear the ragged breathing of his adversary and the gasps he elicited from the guards that just ran in to assist their king when he twisted the blade just so making the monarch cry out. 

When the blade was withdrawn the reagent crumpled soaking his robes in his blood. Thanos wasn’t appeased by the death of the king, no he slashed and hacked his way through the guards seeing red. When it was all said and done he laughed before coming back to his senses. He needed to find the gauntlet. The smile dissipated from his face; he might have just killed the one person who would know where it is. 

A small movement caught his eye someone wasn’t dead yet. The man was slowly trying to drag himself away leaving a bloody smear from his original position to his current location. He pressed a booted foot down earning a choke from the man. He leaned down close and growled, “Where is the gauntlet?” 

“I hope you die painfully monster!” the man spat. 

Thanos applied more pressure drawing out a hiss. He was done, “The gauntlet or your life.” 

The man stayed silent so making good on his threat he tortuously applied his weight and listening for the sound of cracking ribs. The man struggled beneath him shrieking but ultimately stilled. He removed his boot and moved on. He stomped outside the throne room. He traversed the halls kicking doors open and peeking inside...nothing. Time seemed to move slowly and it wasn't long until a chitauri found him and confirmed the purge was over. Thanos stared down the unflinching soldier, “Reconnect with the main group. Make finding the gauntlet your highest priority kill anyone who gets in your way.” 

The Chituari chittered affirmative before scurrying away. 

Thanos continued to explore the seemingly endless levels of the palace opening the doors that were unlocked and breaking down the ones that were not. A heavily carved door caught his eye, it was the same material as all the other door just more ornate runes he didn’t recognize adorned the surface. He tried the handle no luck. He kicked the door and quirked an eyebrow as the door remained unfazed. The Mad Titan cracked his neck before setting down his weapon and taking a few steps back and ramming his shoulder into the door. A splintering sound could be heard and he did it again and again before bursting through and into the room. The room he had entered seemed to be a weaving room with tapestries hanging from the wall illuminated by sunlight streaming in from a window and a few half-finished projects resting on looms. 

He turned his head just in time to see a sword coming his way. Moving just in time he could feel the blade skim near his head. He grabbed the offending person’s wrist and snapped it like a twig. A singular cry of pain and the sword was dropped with a resounding clang. The arm struggled in his vice-like grip and Thanos could get a better look at what attacked him. 

A woman was struggling in his grasp trying to wrench her arm free. She caught Thanos watching, “Unhand me you heathen!” she hissed. 

“As you wish.” The Mad Titian then proceeded to throw her against the wall. She crashed into a hanging tapestry causing it to tumble from its place on the wall, the woman falling to the floor. She recovered fairly quickly and lunged for the fallen sword. She couldn’t get a firm grip on the hilt before Thanos sent her sprawling with a kick to the ribs. The Titan picked up the sword himself and towered over the lady that dared attack him. 

On the floor Frigga was trying to catch her breath and attempted to push herself back up, but before she could recover she was stopped. 

Thanos placed the fallen sword under her chin just barely digging the point into skin, “I am going to ask you once, the gauntlet, do you know where it is?” 

Frigga looked up at him challengingly, “If I knew I still wouldn’t tell you.” 

“So be it.” He drew up the sword readying for the final blow, perplexed that the women seemed to hold no fear of dying something he was very unused to. 

The strange woman closed her eyes as the sword swung down. Her head was severed from her body and it fell to the ground with a ‘thump’. 

Thanos dropped the stained sword and wondered about the woman’s last words. The room was empty now save for him and the now cooling corpse. He took apart the room with his gaze...nothing or so he thought. He turned to continue his search elsewhere but then he heard it a soft, “Mother?”

Thanos whipped around. 

A small faced was peeking behind a tapestry going wide-eyed in fear when he caught sight of him. The face quickly disappeared leaving the only remaining trace of the boy a fluttering of the tapestry.

A child? If he grew up in the palace maybe he could direct him around the palace instead of him getting lost and wandering endlessly in this maze of hallways. 

The Mad Titan ripped the fabric from its place on the wall. There was a door behind it. Unlike the other doors, there was no handle or knob on this door.

Thanos slowly pushed open the door not wanting to scare the kid. Thanos’s gaze swept around the room falling on the kid who was curled up in a corner. 

The kid flinched at his entrance and tried to make himself smaller. 

There wasn’t a lot in the room a small cot sat on one side and a wardrobe and vanity and another door lay on the opposite side of the room. 

Thanos slowly approached the trembling child and knelt a meter away. Noticing that the kid tucked his feet the closest appendage to him in closer to himself. “Don’t be afraid little one I am not here to hurt you.” He reached out a hand disappointed when the child shrunk away. 

He tried again, “I give you my solemn word that no harm will come to you when you are in my company. I am Thanos little one. What is your name?”

The kid untucked his chin just a little to whisper, “Loki” before hiding his face in his knees. 

“You have nothing to fear from me Loki you do not need to hide from me.” He thought of convincing lie, “Your parents sent me.”

Loki instantly perked up, “Do you know where my mother is?”

Thanos cocked his head, “Why did your Mother leave you alone?”

“She put me in here so I could hide and stay safe. She said she would wait outside until the attack was over and come get me when it was safe...but she hasn’t come back.” The child said sadly. He rubbed his eyes to ward off tears. 

Thanos had a feeling he knew who the kid was talking about and that certain someone was now lying in an ever-increasing pool of blood. He wondered how the kid would react to the news that the stranger he was being friendly with killed his mother. 

He looked Loki in the eye and lied, “I am truly sorry little one but I do not know where your Mother is at the moment. She wasn’t outside this room. Last time I saw her I found her in the throne room with your Father and she sent me to look after you and I haven’t seen her since. However if you want Loki, I think we can each do each other a favor, you see, as well as looking after you I have been tasked with locating something very important. It is here in the palace somewhere, but I cannot find it. Now if you could help me navigate this maze of hallways as I search first then afterward I can help locate your mother okay?” 

Loki narrowed his eyes coming back to the reality that it was a stranger he was talking to not one of the royal guards, “How do I know I can trust you?” 

Thanos nodded, “That is a fair question. Well, you trust your parents right?”

Loki nodded. 

“Well, your parents trusted me to keep you safe. So if you trust your parents then you know I am telling the truth.” Thanos reasoned. “Now let me ask this, do you want to find your Mother?

Loki slowly uncurled from his protective ball and shakily stood up. “Yes.”

Thanos smiled, “Good, Now we need to find the gauntlet.”

Loki faltered at that statement looking uncertain.

Thanos hastily amended his words, “Don’t worry we will find your Mother as soon as possible, finding the gauntlet shouldn’t take too long.” 

Loki gave a small smile still a bit nervous and grabbed the Mad Titian’s hand and lightly tugged Thanos toward the door. Loki spoke thoughtfully, “If it is important it is probably in the vault...” 

Thanos didn’t budge he peered down at the small child and gingerly removed his hand from his grip, “Maybe I should go first” he said cautiously..” there are still enemies crawling about.”

Loki stiffened and whimpered afraid of going outside the room he had hidden in for so long. 

Thanos gently squeezed the smaller hand “Don’t worry, I will protect you if need be. We have to be quiet and be careful though so you stay next to me?” 

Loki nodded and scooched closer to Thanos. 

“Good, now I’ll go first then when I give the signal you can come out.” After receiving an affirmation Thanos ducked out the door He hurriedly tore down the remaining tapestries and covered the bloody mess. He peeked his head into the door and beckoned Loki forward. He quickly rethought the plan though and quickly scooped the little one up and quickly strode out the door into the weaving room before exiting into the hallway as to not give the kid enough time to look at his surroundings to closely. 

He gingerly set Loki down and brushed himself and smiled when the kid mimicked his actions. Loki intertwined their hands and silently pointed in the direction they should go and so the Titian and the boy walked off into the hallways. 

They walk was pleasantly silent the only sound so far being their steps on the polished floors. The longer they walked unmolested the more confident the kid got. Their progress was halted when he noticed the kid was no longer by his side. The kid, Loki stopped in his small tracks and was now hiding behind him clutching his leg and cowering. 

Thanos bent down to be face to face with him, “What is wrong little one?” 

Loki buried his face into Thanos’s chest and blindly pointed forward. A lone Chitauri was scouring the halls. 

The Mad Titan chuckled prompting the little boy to look up, “He is a friend small one there is no need to be afraid.” 

A small face peered up at him, “A friend?” 

“Yes, a friend he will not harm you he is merely helping me search.”

Loki slowly nodded. 

Thanos stood back up, “Now then which way to the vault?” 

~*~*~*~

Thanos was flummoxed; They ended up in front of a huge painting of the acquisition of treasure by the King. Thanos wondered why Loki had led him here. Certainly, the little boy didn’t believe this was the vault? 

There was a tug on his arm and he glanced down. 

“Lift me please” Loki held out his arms and Thanos obliged lifting him to the painting. 

“A little closer to the wall please” 

Thanos still confused inched closer to the painting until Loki was almost touching it. “What is the point of this little one?”

Loki in a rare moment the kid looked smug, “Watch!” He touched the painting and for a few seconds nothing happened and Thanos frowned. Then suddenly Loki’s hand went through. “See!” he exclaimed. “It leads straight into the vault! “ Loki looked mortified realizing how loud he said that and clapped a hand over his mouth. Slowly uncovering it, Loki turned to his new friend, “You can put me through now” he said quietly. 

When it was Thanos’s turn he found he could grip the sides of the painting and squeeze his way through falling into a heap on the floor causing Loki to cover his mouth and giggle. The Titian picked himself off the floor and smiled down at him, “I am glad at least someone found it amusing.”

“So what are we looking for again?” Questioned Loki rocking back and forth on his heels. 

“It is a gauntlet, a type of glove.” Thanos smiled seeing more of the kid come out of his shell. 

“Hmmm” hummed Loki. He seemed to be wrestling with something in his head. Loki looked up at the Mad Titan, “The thing you're looking for is probably around here somewhere. So do you want to split up or stick together?”

“Stay together, there is safety in numbers.” Thanos didn’t want to let the kid out of his sight lest he get into trouble or summon help. 

“Okay!” Loki looked around and looked around the vault and out of the blue pointed to one of the corridors, “Let's go that way!” 

One thing Thanos noticed about the kid was that he was very curious darting from pedestal to pedestal marveling at all the shiny things that caught his eye. Seemingly forgetting that his planet was attacked at all too engrossed with the shiny artifacts. 

“Mr. Thanos look!” called Loki waving him over to a pedestal. He bounced excitedly. 

When Thanos caught up to him he peered over the smaller child it was a carved blue box nothing too special. 

Loki was starstruck, “This is the Casket of Ancient Winters! My Father took it from the frost giants because they were being mean.” He reached out to touch it mesmerized but he was interrupted.

“That is not what I am looking for. Now come along little one no more delays.”

He unwillingly retracted his hand. Loki looked longingly at the blue box but turned away to follow the Titan…

~*~*~*~

The silence made the Loki uncomfortable it was only a minute after the casket but Loki was restless and fidgeting wanting to explore but he listened to Thanos and stayed by his side. The kid opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it and closed it looking sullen. 

Thanos could practically feel the nervous energy radiating off the Kid. Looking ahead, he didn’t make eye contact with the small child, “You can speak if you have a question.” 

“Why do you need the gauntlet?” Loki blurted out. 

Thanos gestured for the kid to come closer, “Let me show you.” He bent down so Loki could see and held out his arm pointing one finger. With his other hand he withdrew the double-sided switchblade he kept around on his person, a trinket from one of the planets he purged and balanced it on the outstretched finger. “You see Loki in all aspects of life you must have balance. If there is too much of one”, he tipped one side over and overbalanced it clattered to the floor, “then it all comes tumbling down.” He picked it up again and reset the demonstration, “Now you need to understand something little one there is only so much of everything to go around, only so much food and air in this finite universe. Now picture this on one side we have a limited number of supplies,” he gestured to the right side of the knife and then motioned to the left, “On this side we have just enough living things that everyone can have some. Now this scenario here would be the perfect right?” 

Loki slowly nodded trying to comprehend what he was being told.

“Right, however this is not a perfect world there are too many people in the universe,” Thanos tipped over the left side of the knife, “and not enough resources for everyone. We cannot blame the air for not providing enough or the water, only civilization is to blame. The only solution is to…” he searched for a word, “make them go away. Do you understand?” 

Loki was puzzling it over in his head and suddenly it all clicked into place. He nodded vigorously, “Yep! We do that with wolves so they don’t eat all the deer that my family likes to hunt!” Loki was immensely pleased with himself for coming up with that one. 

Thanos scrutinized the kid, “...Close enough little one.” 

“Wait..” Loki said quietly, “You do this all by yourself?”

“Yes.”

Loki’s voice was laced with concern, “Don’t you get lonely?”

Thanos thought about it and said, “Yes.” effectively shutting down that avenue of conversation. 

“Oh.”

They moved on. It wasn’t long after when Loki asked another question bored. 

“Can I go on ahead please?” 

Thanos sighed, “Yes but don’t go too far without me.” 

Loki smiled gleefully up at him before scampering off down the hall ahead of him leaving Thanos to his thoughts. 

He watched the kid disappear after turning down a corridor. In Thanos’s life so far not one creature had understood the necessity of his plan. Loki was a bit off the mark but he had valiantly tried. It was a true wonder that after the explanation that many people needed to die he wasn’t scorned by the kid like many of his peers had done. The kid was proud and happy to assist in his cause. It was true when he said he was lonely; balancing the universe was his duty and it he had to do it alone so be it. It raised a good point though. What if he were to fall? Who would finish what he started? No one… the universe would still be unbalanced and would quickly fall into ruin. He needed an heir, a successor to his cause just in case he died. He looked to where the kid vanished out of his sight. He could see it, raising the kid and molding him to take on the monumental task of fixing the universe, but it didn’t matter anymore the gauntlet was in this very vault and as soon as he got his hands on it his grand quest would be over. Everything would be how it should be as soon as he snapped his fingers. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Thanos tensed but it was all for nothing since it was just the kid coming back.

After reaching Thanos he panted for a bit before speaking, “Close your eyes quick! I promise you it is worth it it is a surprise!” he said breathlessly. 

Thanos good-mannered obliged and could he could hear footsteps racing away as he closed them. 

~*~*~*~

“You can open them now!” 

The Mad Titan opened his eyes and beheld the sight of the kid eagerly but struggling to hold the infinity gauntlet that dwarfed the kid’s small frame. A quiet “Tada” from Loki accompanied the sight. The endless searching was ended. 

Thanos reverently took it from Loki’s hands and slid in on.

Nothing…

His face morphed into disgust as he ripped off the fake gauntlet and crushed it. Loki’s face fell. Thanos stomped away determined to make the informant pay for the false information when he heard sniffling. 

Loki was trying not to cry but he was failing miserably. He rubbed at his eyes when he felt a presence nearby. Red rimmed eyes met Thanos’s and before Thanos knew what was happening small arms were wrapped around him. 

“I am s-s-sorry I c-c-couldn't help b-b-better pl-p-please don’t be mad!” stuttered Loki. He hiccuped and cried harder, “My M--mother could h-he-help but I don’t know where she is! She c-could be ne-needing help and I...” Loki let out a choked sob. 

Thanos’s anger diminished at the sight of the kid crying. Him and his plan were inevitable, while this might have been a huge setback he was far from done. He switched his plan. There was only one thing here for him anymore so now he should just take Loki and leave. He tilted Loki’s chin up, “Don’t cry little one it is not your fault, but I have a confession to make. I haven’t been exactly truthful.”

Large green eyes stared at him. 

Thanos mustered his most solemn look, “ Your mother is gone along with the rest of your family. She died…protecting you. I found her before she died and she asked me to take care of you so I need you to come with me.” 

“G-gone???” Loki burst into tears again “They can’t be dead! They can’t! They're alive you liar! They can’t” Loki’s small fists pounded on his armor struggling to escape the embrace he was trapped in. Thanos awkwardly tried to pet the child in what he hoped was a comforting manner. 

“Let me go! I have to find them!” Loki screamed. “They’re not dead! Let me go! Let me go!”

Thanos let Loki scream until he was hoarse. Fat salty tears running down his cheeks. He kept pushing against Thanos, albeit weakly still trying to getaway. He didn't have the voice to shout, his protests reduced to mumbles, “Lies...you’re a liar! Mother, Father, and Thor are not dead. They didn’t leave me. They didn’t leave me...“They can’t...they can’t”

When Loki stopped fighting the Mad Titan released the child from his hold, which was a mistake. As soon as he was free Loki ran with newfound energy, “Mother! Please where are you!” he wailed as tears blurred his vision. “Thor?!...Father! Father please! Please somebody! Answer me!” He ran right into a dead end. He turned to run another way but the hallway was blocked by Thanos. Loki froze. 

Thanos stormed right up to him and grabbed his arms and shook him.

Loki was dizzy by the time it stopped

“I am sorry Little one but your family is dead.” Thanos growled, “I cannot fix that.” His voice got softer, “Your Mother put me in charge of taking care of you so please don’t fight me. We need to go. I understand your upset but right now it is irrelevant” and Thanos in a display of unusual kindness scooped up the grieving child who squirmed closer to his chest. 

He was working on finding a way out when he heard a small voice. Thanos stopped moving to hear Loki better. 

“You won’t leave me right?” Loki murmured looking up at Thanos with eyes wet with tears.

Thanos only nodded. Satisfied Loki closed his eyes falling asleep. 

The Mad Titan retraced his steps to leave, but not before removing the blue box from the pedestal that had fascinated the younger to appease the child when he next woke up. With a child in one hand and the casket in the other Thanos made his way out of the vault.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it so far! You suggested "exploring what may or may not have happened between those two movies with Thanos and the Chitauri" and you did want to be surprised so I tried and mixed it up a bit...and I really hope I didn't miss the mark to much


End file.
